


i know (that i shall meet my fate)

by orphan_account



Series: a gremlin, a crime child, an anarchist and a hardcore veteran but irl [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack?, Fluff, Gen, IRL Fic, Mentioned Dream SMP members, Mild Hurt/Comfort, What Have I Done, maybeeeee :)))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I think Tommy should tell you about it,” Wilbur speaks up. “Not because of the fact that I barely know shit, but because it’s his choice. But I’ll say this much - he might not go back.”Phil opens his mouth to ask what Wilbur meant, but Tommy walks in and looks at Wilbur dead in the eye. “Wilbur, your chicken’s expired.”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: a gremlin, a crime child, an anarchist and a hardcore veteran but irl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199960
Comments: 17
Kudos: 317
Collections: the writer's block's Secret Santa





	i know (that i shall meet my fate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiery_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_phoenix/gifts).



> i am sorry for this half-assed gift :')
> 
> bUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY GIVING YOU MORE CONTENT I SWEAR
> 
> there's a lot of time skips in this jsfabsdfkb-

The door slams loudly in his face, making him flinch. 

Tommy stares at it dumbfounded before he realises that it’s actually happened. 

The bag that his mother had thrown at him contained three of his shirts and a pair of jeans, nothing else. No food, no water, no money - he checks his pockets and comes up with a £50 note and a penny, and he sighs in relief - and his phone is in danger of running out of battery and dying. 

He tries to think of anyone who he can call at the moment. Tubbo is out of question, he’d probably be asleep by now; Wilbur is streaming, and Phil’s with him; Techno is nowhere near him, and George is out of question, that’d be awkward. 

He huffs and walks to the bus stop at the end of the street, and sits on the bench, feeling entirely hopeless. He contemplates asking Wilbur to end his stream when the man in question calls him. 

“TommyInnit!,” he greets cheerfully. “How’s it been man? Everything going good?”

“Yeah, um,” Tommy clutches his free hand into a fist. “Yeah, everything’s good, everything’s good. What’ve you been up to?” 

“I was just saying goodnight to chat,” he explains, and Tommy feels something in him lighten with hope. “Figured they’d like to hear you too, since they love you and all.”

His heart fills with a little bit of hope.  _ Maybe… _

He forces a laugh. “Well, what can I say? My fame’s at stake now, isn’t it?,” he jokes. “I might get off in a while though. I’m walking the dog right now.” 

“This late?”

“It needed to shit anyways,” he sighs, and sends a private message to him. 

_ can i talk to you privatly _

“Well chat, here he is,” Wilbur chuckles. “The one and only TommyInnit.”

His attention is diverted to a reply that has popped up on the screen. 

_ yea sure _

_ is everything fine? _

“Well, big W,” he says. “I got to go clean up the shit. See you later.”

“Bye, you gremlin child,” Wilbur calls out, and the call ends from his side. He glances at the other conversations present, scrolling up to look at them, ‘reminiscing’. 

_ how are you today?  _

_ fine _

_ ready to farm some subs today?? _

_ greedy aren’t we now  _

_ haha kidding  _

_ i’ll be on in a few  _

  
  


_ you excited? _

_ fuck yeah bitch  _

_ great!! :D _

_ can’t wait to meet you in person _

_ let’s see how you act in real life  _

_ sure big w  _

  
  


The texts reminded him of simpler times, when life in general wasn’t so complicated, when his mother wasn’t burdened with his bullshit. He feels numb recalling her tone and words, imprinted in his brain permanently. 

‘God, Tommy, why do you make this so difficult?’

‘I’m done with your fucking bullshit. Get out.’

‘Never show your face here again.’ 

He’s drawn out of his thoughts by his phone ringing in his hands, and he’s glad it’s Wilbur. He picks up immediately. 

“Hey, Tommy,” he chirps. “Everything alright? You seemed a bit out of it today.” 

Tommy hums in reply. “Yeah, just…,” he trails off, and his eyes drift off towards the road. Snowflakes fall from the sky softly, swaying in the air and falling to the ground. They look at peace, content, and it makes Tommy envy them. 

“-my? Tommy!,” Wilbur’s voice cuts through the haze of his mind and he jumps slightly. “Are you there?”

“It’s snowing, Wil,” he mutters softly. 

Wilbur makes a confused noise. “Are you still outside?” 

“Yeah,” he laughs humorlessly. “Yeah, I am. Hey, how much time would it take you to get here?”

“To London?,” Wilbur asks incredulously. “It’s gonna take a long time, Toms. Why, do you miss me much?” 

Tommy starts to slightly regret this. Yeah, Wilbur wouldn’t turn him away, but he thinks that if he says it out loud it’ll become real. It sounded stupid and childish and pathetic. But he knows that he’s going to have to talk about it some day or another. He tkes a deep breath, and replies, 

“I, um, I got kicked out.”

There’s silence from both sides and Tommy chooses to focus on the snow that's falling a bit faster than before instead of his thoughts in overdrive. Maybe he could just end the call with a “haha lol get pranked”. 

“Oh,” he gets a response back. “Oh fuck.” 

This is going well, Tommy muses. 

“I can come get you, yeah,” he hears rustling and jingling. “Can you go to a Tesco or McDonald’s and wait for me? I’ll be there in most probably less than an hour if I break every road law there is.”

He’s trying to cheer Tommy up, and it works. He lets out a small giggle, on his way to a McDonald’s he knows is a halfway point from his house and the highway. “I’m going to McDonald’s,” he informs. 

“Okay, good,” a dull slam is heard and then the revving of an engine follows. “Is it still snowing?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “It’s not bad snow, you’ll be fine. Or you’ll die, maybe. With your vision, I don’t trust you to drive me. I should’ve called Phil or Gogy.”

“Ha ha,” Wilbur grumbles. “Get yourself a Happy Meal and wait for me for an hour or so. And get me something too!”

Tommy curses and rolls his eyes and promptly ends the call. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the £50 note he has and turns it around a few times, focusing on both the path and the design of the paper.

Thankfully, McDonald’s was open, and he relishes the warm atmosphere before walking up to the counter and asking for a Happy Meal and a burger for Wilbur (he’d been aware that the elder was joking, but it was the least he could do) and waits for the elder as he munches on his warm nuggets.

Wilbur arrives half an hour later, rushing int the entrance eyes scanning for his pseudo-younger brother and finds him eating fries and a paper bag next to him.

Wilbur slides next to Tommy and ruffles his hair, who protests but it’s muffled from the food in his mouth. 

“Got you a burger,” Tommy slides the bag in front of Wilbur. “Dunno what you like, so sorry if it isn’t your taste.”

Wilbur snorts and pulls out the burger - it’s a beef burger with cheese, onions and ketchup. “I don’t really have preferences in burgers.”

Tommy laughs quietly. “How’s it feel being back in London?”

He’s trying to make small talk, and Wilbur doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so he goes with the conversation.

“It’s the same old London, though the lights and the snow make it look pretty,” he smiles. “Sometimes I miss the view, but the pollution makes it all go down the drain.”

Both finish their food with small conversations (“Did you do something with the Doom Shack?” “It’s still as beautiful as ever.” “No, it isn’t bastard!”) and Wilbur leads Tommy to his car and Tommy beams happily at the car looking so comfortable. He puts his bag in the back and sits in the front seat.

Fortunately, it’s only snowing slightly, and only in London Tommy realises sadly as they reach the highway. The silence is filled with music playing from the radio, and the air is warm. He readjusts his position to be more comfortable, to sleep.

Wilbur notices, and reaches for something in the back. “Here, have this,” he says as he hands Tommy a pillow, a blanket and an orca plushie. “And don’t question Mr. Orc”

Tommy’s brain is too fuzzy for a comeback and he only hums in reply as he drifts off to sleep.

—————

Tommy is shaken awake gently by Wilbur, who tells him that they’ve arrived at his house. 

His limbs feel heavy and his head feels fuzzy, but he hauls himself out the door, still clutching to the orca plushie. Wilbur follows behind, his bag in his hand, and keys already out of his pocket. 

The house is warm despite no one being in it for a good hour or two, and Tommy relishes it. The couch, a red wine color with black throw pillows, looks comfortable, and the thought alone makes Tommy more drowsy. 

Wilbur leads him to the couch, and leaves him with the promise of hot chocolate. If he focuses hard enough, Tommy can hear Wilbur rummaging through the cupboards in search of something, and something clanging against metal minutes later. 

He slips into a deep sleep again, and the last thing he hears is Wilbur muttering to himself loudly. 

He doesn’t dream, and he’s glad of it, because he doesn’t want to have nightmares about his fight with his parents yet, he’s not ready yet. The dark abyss is there for a second and gone in an instant. 

He wakes up to a blanket spread onto him and Mr. Orc placed comfortably next to him. Tommy’s eyes are sore and he readies to slip into unconsciousness again but he hears voices in the hall, one of them clearly being Wilbur, and the other two familiar but nameless at the moment. 

“You should’ve told us at least a day before, you bastard!,” Wilbur laughs. 

“Eh, I wanted to make you suffer,” a deep voice replies smugly. “Hope you have a bed for me.”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t,” the third voice huffs with humor. “You’re better off with the woodlice in the alley, mate.”

“Pass.”

He was frustrated at his mind for being so slow at processing the world around him, and decides to look for himself as he pulls the blanket off him and wanders towards the voices.

“What the fuck?,” he grumbles loudly. 

Three heads turn towards him, and his mind starts to work. Phil is standing, arms crossed on the right side of a man who is taller than the elder, but shorter than Wilbur, who holds a luggage bag each in both of his hands and is looking to his side.

“Tommy?,” the man in the middle speaks up, brows furrowed. “Aren’t you supposed to be in London?”

The voice clicks with a name in his mind instantly and Tommy greets him. “Hello, Technoblade. Good to see you too.”

“Wilbur, did you kidnap Tommy?,” Phil says. 

“What, no!,” Wilbur exclaims, then turns towards Tommy. “You can still sleep, it’s only 4 in the morning.”

Tommy mutedly shakes his head. “I’m hungry,” he replies, and walks towards the kitchen. 

The two guests are left baffled at the interaction. 

“Did something happen?,” Techno says, moving to the living room, Phil and Wilbur in tow. “ ‘Cause I don’t think a child is supposed to be here on his own.”

The clinking of objects stops and a “Shut up, bitch,” comes from the kitchen. The clinking resumes and the living room falls into silence. 

“I think Tommy should tell you about it,” Wilbur speaks up. “Not because of the fact that I barely know shit, but because it’s his choice. But I’ll say this much - he might not go back.”

Phil opens his mouth to ask what Wilbur meant, but Tommy walks in and looks at Wilbur dead in the eye. “Wilbur, your chicken’s expired.” 

Wilbur groans and gets up to throw it away, before he tells Tommy, “Take Tech upstairs to the guest bedroom, you know which one right?”

“Yeah,” Tommy says. 

“Good. Me and Phil are gonna solve the food dilemma that we’re having. We’ll be back in half an hour tops, there’s movies in the cabinet next to the TV.”

“Wilbur, we get it,” Techno drawls. “Stop turning into a mother hen, jeez.”

Wilbur sticks his tongue out and ruffles Tommy’s hair, who protests and moves to get away. 

“It shouldn’t take too long,” Phil calls out from the kitchen. “We just need basic food items for now, and we can get anything else tomorrow.” 

Techno nods and nudges Tommy to show him his room, to which Tommy also sticks his tongue out (it gets a joking “They grow up so fast, Phil!” from Wilbur, who then gets bedroom slippers thrown at him.)

“I want to really know why the heck are you here,” Techno speaks from his place on the bed. Wilbur and Phil are at the store, getting food for all of them. “You’re supposed to be in London, with your parents and your clout, yet here you are, with an orca toy and Wilbur.”

“Stop being jealous, Techno,” Tommy teasingly speaks up. “And his name is Mr. Orc, get it right.”

“No, I will not.”

Tommy huffs, annoyed. “Wanna see what movies Wil has in his cabinet?”

Techno is quiet, thinking, before he gets up and opens the door to his room 

~~ kick you out, he’s ~~

“Lead the way, child,” he mockingly bows. “For only thee knows the path-”

Tommy shoves Techno and runs out the door, Techno yelling obscene words behind him. 

\--------

Wilbur pulls up in front of the house, and almost forgets to turn off the car in a hurry to get home. Phil calmly gets out of the passenger seat and grabs the bags from the back. 

“Did Tommy call you?,” Phil asks. 

“What?,” Wilbur pats his jeans for his keys. “Oh! Yeah, um, he did call me. During stream, but none of the viewers know.”

“What exactly happened?,” Phil grabs the keys from Wilbur’s back pocket, and Wilbur yelps but sees the keys and muters a thank you. “He looks tired.”

“He does, don’t he?,” Wilbur muses. “He… actually I called him to see if he wanted to say bye to chat.” The first key doesn’t fit in the keyhole. “He then messages me that he wants to talk to me privately, so I tell him that I’ll call him. And when I call him, he..”

Phil puts the bags down, and asks for the keys, which get handed over. Wilbur reaches down to grab the bags. 

“He sounded so small, Phil,” Wilbur mutters. “He sounded so small and scared, and then he tells me what happened, and everything was a blur after that.”

The door unlocks, and Wilbur enters first, Phil following behind. “Mate, it’s gonna be fine,” Phil reassures. “Tommy can stay for as long as he wants to, and Techno isn’t going anytime soon. We’ll sort it all out.”

Wilbur smiles weakly. “I hope so.” 

They both walk in to be surprised by Tommy and Techno huddled together, sleeping as Up plays on the TV. Tommy is snoring slightly, head resting next to Techno’s, and Techno’s leaning towards Tommy.

Wilbur and Phil share a knowing look with each other, smiling goofily as they make their way to the kitchen.

Everything’s gonna be fine.

  
  



End file.
